Something lost, Someting gained
by Guardian no miko
Summary: I can safely say this pairing has never been tried before. After a tragedy shakes her world a complete stranger comforts Arashi and together they heal each other. I repeat- not a conventional pairing.


Okay. I am writing this fic because I have read a good deal of X/1999 fanfics and have never ever (and I emphasize ever) read an Arashi/Yuuto fic. Now I know this is because she and Sorata make such a cute couple (a really cute couple), but this pairing has potential too. Well, as much potential as a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. You know the whole genki vs. solemn, mortal enemies, both too gorgeous for words. Also Kanoe in my opinion is a slut and doesn't deserve Yuuto and Satsuki is just...weird. So if this offends you then please don't read and for God's sake don't flame. It annoys me. This is a one-shot. A rather long one-shot but a one-shot nevertheless.  
  
Something lost, Something Gained  
  
He's dead echoed through Arashi's mind. Sorata is dead. The girl sat in her room, staring at the wall blankly, not able to comprehend anything besides that unforgivable fact. Sorata's dead. And it's all my fault. There was a timid knock at the door. "Arashi?" Karen's voice filtered through. "You need to come out and eat. Sorata wouldn't want you to stave." The older woman's voice was compassionate and kind but Arashi was blind to it all. I have to get away she decided. Only for a little while, just until the memories fade. She opened the window and slipped outside. A few minutes later Karen opened the door and looked at the empty room. She sighed sadly Oh Arashi... (Now we see how Sorata was killed.) Yuuto looked at Satsuki's broken body with pity. The girl had not deserved such a death, at least not in his opinion. /Kamui/ seemed to take pleasure in it though. Bastard, Yuuto thought venomously He did nothing, nothing while that monk electrocuted Satsuki. It was the fault of BEAST as well, Yuuto acknowledged. The computer had refused to let Satsuki go and had repelled the attacks of the other angels until it was finally destroyed. By then Satsuki was dead and the monk died soon thereafter from the injuries he received from BEAST. Yuuto sighed. He would miss Satsuki. She was intelligent and although her social skills had been lacking, he had considered her a good friend. There had been potential for them to become something more but now that would never happen. Kanoe although she was quite skilled was not his type for anything else. (Am I writing this?! What's wrong with me?)  
  
Ignoring Kanoe's insistent hands, he stood. "I'm going out". He announced and left. -Back to Arashi- When Arashi finally stopped and looked around, she noticed she was in the...less respectable part of town, for lack of a better word. Her stomach rumbled. This reminds me too much of my childhood she decided. She turned to leave when she felt rough hands grab her and pull her back.  
  
"Where are you going, sweet thing?" The thugs leered at her. "We were just going to go to a soap land but you'll do." The head sneered. He looked her over and licked his lips appreciatively "Yes you'll do fine" Arashi struggled and tried to make her sword appear. However her body, being deprived of rest and food for many days refused to cooperate. Somebody help she thought desperately as the thugs began to tear off her clothing I didn't want it to be like this...I'm sorry Sorata was her last thought as all faded to black. She did not miss the screams though.  
  
Yuuto looked in disgust at the bleeding bodies of the men who had been attempting to rape the girl. Pigs he sneered. Then he looked at their victim and raised an eyebrow. The girl was...stunning. She put Kanoe to shame ten times over. Long, ebony hair, full red lips, a creamy face, and those legs...Yuuto snapped himself out of it. The girl was injured and he was going to do the gentlemanly thing dammint and that was helping her. He picked her up, surprised at how light she was. Be a gentleman Yuuto he intoned to himself. Do NOT ogle at the girl. Sighing he left for his apartment. What a night.  
  
Arashi moaned as she awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Where am I?! She thought panicked. "You're awake!" a cheerful voice greeted her. She swung around to face the man who had spoken. She paused. He was very handsome, her mind supplied. He also thrummed with power. Power she, in her weakened state, could not identify. "My name is Kingi Yuuto," He announced bowing with a flourish. "I rescued you from those men Miss..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow in silent question. "Arashi" She supplied. She did not trust the man with her full name yet. "Arashi-san," He nodded. "It is such a beautiful name, and such a sad one too. Just like it's owner." He smiled at her shocked countenance. "Yours also suits you." She replied guardedly. Suddenly her stomach rumbled again and she blushed in embarrassment as Yuuto laughed. "You must be hungry," He smiled "Come on I've made breakfast." She tried to get up and stand waving away his efforts to help her. She stood for a grand total of three seconds before she fell and he caught her. "You're weak right now." He murmured in her ear gently. "Come on, it won't kill you if I help" She allowed herself to be led to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. It's nice she reculantly admitted to let someone support me for a change. Breakfast smelt really good and she tucked in avidly as Yuuto watched. There was something about her, He decided, that was alluring beyond words. Perhaps it was her icy countenance, her 'don't bother, I can kick you ass in a New York minute' attitude. Whatever it was he liked it. Yes he decided as he sat back and watched her eat. He liked it a lot.  
  
Three months later Arashi gave a tiny smile as she surveyed the apartment. It was completely clean, no mean feat I assure you. The dining table was set and the food was ready, this was a thank-you dinner she had made for Yuuto. She had talked with the other seals and they had assured her that they understood her reculance to come back. They had given her time and for that she was eternally grateful. But now it was time for her to leave. The end of the world was coming and she had her duty as a seal. Yuuto was a very nice man and she was very fond of him but... the front door opening interrupted her thoughts. "Arashi-san, I'm home," Yuuto sang as he entered the apartment. He stooped as he saw the table. "Arashi-san" He breathed. She smiled at him, shocking him further. "It is a thank-you," she explained "For saving me from those men three months ago" She licked her lips nervously and bowed. "Arashi-san" he murmured again, seemingly incapable of saying something else "I..." he shook himself and bowed. "Thank you" he breathed out. He looked up and then he was his old self. "Well then," he announced cheerfully "Let's eat!" She nodded as he gallantly held out his arm for her to take. She did so, laughing inside as he pulled up the chair for her.  
  
Dinner was a quite affair and after it was over Arashi prepared her speech. "Yuuto-san" she began but was interrupted by the phone. She got up to pick it up but Yuuto's hand on he wrist stopped her. "Let it ring" he whispered as he bright her closer. Just as their lips were about to meet 'Hello' the voice of a woman came on. "Yuuto," she grated "Where have you been? Are you still upset about Satsuki's death?" The voice lowered into a very suggestive purr. "I could help you with your grief you know. I do so miss those talented hands. Do call back Yuuto. I'm waiting" the machine fell silent and in the whole apartment you could have heard a pin drop. Then several things happened at once. Arashi slapped Yuuto, got up and went to her room to pack. "Arashi" Yuuto pleaded, "Please it's a colleague of mine that I had...relations with. But then I met you! Arashi!!" He shouted, stopping her from leaving out the door. "I should not stay," She whispered. "I have a duty as a dragon of heaven to my Kamui" Yuuto dropped her hands in shock "You're a dragon of heaven?" He whispered in disbelief. When she looked at him uncomprehendingly he shook his head in denial. "I'm a dragon of the Earth" he said, looking pallid and defeated. She looked at him and then a sob escaped her as she fled into the night and he looked after her. I fell in love with the enemy Both their thoughts read. Two months later. Arashi stared at her reflection. "Arashi" Karen interrupted her musings. She turned and looked at the older woman. "You should enjoy your life," The older woman gently said. "After all who knows if we will survive?" She smiled. "So enjoy the time we have" then she left and Arashi collapsed on her bed. How can I enjoy anything? Sorata is dead and Yuuto is my enemy. The girl drifted of into a troubled sleep. "Nee-chan, what are you DOING?!" Sorata's face greeted her in the dreamscape. She hung her head. "I'm sorry Sorata. I know I should not have fallen in love with Yuuto and dishonored your memory..." "That's not what I meant!" he interrupted her. Now listen I pulled a lot of strings and made a lot of puppy eyes to get here so you just listen and I'll talk Kay?" He took a deep breath. "After I died I was sad and happy. Said cause well...I died and happy cause I finally fulfilled my destiny. I kicked that computers ass!" He grinned and then sobered. "I kept an eye on you all these months nee-chan. Trust me, this guy is good for you. So what if he's a dragon of Earth? You should take the chance of happiness you have now. Talk it out at least. I'm sure you guys will come up with an arrangement." He winked at her. "Now go get him!" Arashi woke from her dream and rushed out the door. "Arashi1" Kamui called "Where are you going?" "To find someone" She answered back. She searched high and low until she found Yuuto at Umeo Park. "Yuuto," She began approaching him. "Arashi," He smiled at her then stopped. "We need to talk." He said. She nodded. They went back to his apartment. "Now what?" She asked softly. He smiled grimly. "Technically we're supposed to kill each other. But we can always participate the act of neutrality." He smiled. "Besides" he lightly said "How can I remain an Angel if I love someone?" She looked at him surprised and then jumped at him. Their lips fused, and the two hungrily kissed and fumbled with each other's clothes. "Yuuto," she gasped as he sucked on her neck. "I want..." she moaned wordlessly as he lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. For the rest of the day the door remained closed and the apartment was filled with moans, gasps and screams.  
  
"I love you," Arashi breathed as she looked up from her position on Yuuto's chest. "And I you," he chuckled "But I think I showed you very well how much I love you." Arashi paused "Yuuto," she began cautiously 


End file.
